


Lincoln and John's Romantic Vacation

by Kenta



Series: Lincoln & John's Adventures [1]
Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Cigarettes, Kissing, Leather, M/M, Rough Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenta/pseuds/Kenta





	Lincoln and John's Romantic Vacation

The sound of water burbling off in the distance was a minor echo that emanated from around the deep woods of the southern bayou. Light, bubbling, and flowering with intent it carried the promise of sweet water from the north on downward to be carried to the sea as it passed through crooks, crannies, crevices and more that carved a path through the world in thin veiny tendrils. Its sweetness nourishing the ground beneath and all around like some form of delta as tree’s and life sprung up all around the pooling, rushing water. Leaving the forest of the north for swampier waters and parts unknown, its ultimate destination being the Gulf of Mexico. 

Beneath the thick canopies of the willowy tree’s that grew overhead however, lied the warm coast of the Louisiana bayou in all of its glory. Gators, mosquitos, badgers, and more haunted through the underbrush and through the wetlands, ignoring the visage of a cabin that sat deep into the heart of the woods. Sturdy, built to last, and hidden from sight, it stood as a wooden monument against nature as it sat silently beneath the encroaching night that soon approached. Casted greying lights shone beneath a hazy field of clouds, shadowing the world even further as the caw of birds echoed in the distance. 

But for Lincoln and John, it was much, much different for them both. Their attentions focused less on the world at large around them, and rather on each other. A vacation, the first that they’ve taken together, purely on their mind as they sat close to one another. Their world, their jobs, their merciless conviction to duty and to one another, as well as their outfit, gone like a whishing wind that carried responsibility off to the watery depths. 

Heated breaths however were exchanged between both men as each of them sought to take control over the other one in lustful abandon. John’s attention more upon Lincoln’s lips as he hungrily nipped at the darker man’s lips, pulling back slightly with aggression and sweetness tinged into his voice as he let go, only to have Lincoln lean in slowly to return the gesture. Each man entangled in ones arms as John pulled away, letting his lips suckle one last time on Lincoln’s lips as he rumbled lightly, almost playfully so. The urge to be dominant within him wanting to take over, but that urge to be submissive to the larger man also at play; the juxtaposition of wanting to be the one to control, and be controlled eternally at play within his mind. 

Though an idea came to his mind as he turned to look at the bedding off in the corner – so desolate and lonely without their attention to it. Plus to John, he thought deep down inside it would serve to be a better place to be. The couch, as comfortable as it was, wasn’t quite as fun as the bed where they could roll around, lay, and all. 

“You know what, why don’t we move this huh? Get off this couch, someplace a bit more comfortable mmmm?” He’d say, nodding his head with a tilt in the proper direction. “Take it to the bed, might be a better place for what we got planned.”

“Yea… Think that might be better huh?” Lincoln asked with a grin as he leaned back slowly away from John, the smell of smoke, ash, and cologne wafting from the Agent as he looked to the man’s face. Light eyes, blond hair, and youth clinging to him were all that he could see as he shifted upwards away from the couch to stand with a stretch of his brawny arms up above his head. The black, leather gloves he wore a contrast to the caramel brown of his skin, cleaned from a shower not too long ago, lead downward to the jacket that he wore. Army green and tightly clinging to his body. The skull tag patch on his chest emblazoned with his past, and his current, standing out as if to be a mockery to the current situation that both men found each other in. 

Yet to Lincoln, he didn’t care; the fabric of his jacket clinging to his shoulders and chest, giving definition to his form before he shifted somewhat on his booted feet and trailed that leather gloved hand downward along his broad chest, down to his belly, on further to the bulging growth of his cock as his imagination soared to what they both would be doing later in the evening. Massaging down to thigh and then knee, before he trailed back, to spy what John would do. 

John, for all of his cocky glory brought upon by duty and intent that was bred from his position as an agent to the united states, simply looked upwards with hunger in his eyes as he leaned back in against the couch, letting the tip of his tongue trial all along his bottom lip as the taste of Clay lingered on momentarily. His hands slowly sliding back behind him all along the couch as he looked away for just a moment, reaching for the lit, discarded cigarette that remained in its ashtray. Plucking it, and crossing one leg over the other to res this ankle against his knee; a shrewd move, he knew, to hide his own heaving erection within the thin cloth slacks that he wore. 

Though, he wasn’t as underdressed as Lincoln himself would have liked to him to be. His jacket tossed aside, wearing just a white buttoned up shirt that remained unbuttoned, spread out to expose the soft, white skin of his body to his African American partner; lines of strong corded muscle pressing against his skin, lean and strong in coiled tenseness. His brownish blond hair, usually so coiffed and slicked back to denote vanity, was ruffled and uncombed. There was no reason for him to worry about vanity when he had exactly what he wanted. 

Though, he didn’t answer Lincoln, at least not yet. His eyes slowly looking all along Lincoln’s body, spying the erection the other man had before they trailed up along the army green jacket, up past the undone collar, and towards the face of Lincoln, who wore a thin layer of stubble from the passage of time. Taking his time to mull his words within his mind as he brought that cigarette to his lips, letting the smoky tobacco linger for half a second longer. 

“Oh, I do.” He purred out once more as he took a long, slow drag. Letting tendrils of bluish smoke haze his vision first before he exhaled the ashy air in front of him to coat the cabin more in its aromatic scent. “Couch isn’t as fun. Think of all that we can do on the bed, yea? Have some real fun. Like we did last night.”

Lincoln looked towards John as he slowly grinned, one corner of his lips pulled upwards as he looked towards John as he sat as he did, eyes scanning across his manly form before he turned to peer behind himself towards the bed – which sat alone, unused, but crumbled with fabric tossed to and fro. His eyes turning back towards John as he tilted his head and reached a hand out towards him. “Give me a bit of that smoke, and you got a deal.”

John nodded, his fingers twirling the end of the nearly spent cig before he exhaled once more in a billowing, puffy blow towards Lincoln, and took his hand. His foot lowering from its rested position on his knee to the floor as he stood slowly, and stepped aside in swaggering steps. 

Lincoln watched, taking the cigarette in his gloved hand as he inhaled on the end of what was left, the cherry red tip glowing lightly within the darkening cabin, illumining his sight in ethereal bits of redness before he exhaled and tossed the ashy end aside as it landed to parts unseen; dying used down to the nubby filter. 

Then he walked slowly towards John as he exhaled and blew what he had within his lungs out into the other man’s face, watching as the intoxicating scent of sweat, tobacco, musk, and water overcame John and he reached out with his pale hand to grab at Lincoln, and pull him closer for a kiss once more. The side of his leg pressed in against the bed. 

Then they kissed, with Lincoln exhaling more of the smoke from between his lips as it passed from John, back to him, and then finally dissipated into the air as the sound of manly hunger continued to grow between them. His own lips pressed in against John’s, letting his tongue slip from between parted lips to lightly lick across John’s lower lip with a teasing taste. 

John responded in kind to the sensation of the passionate want. His own tongue teasing, coaxing, and otherwise letting Lincolns own dance against his as he gave a horny groan in between each breath. 

They nearly fell, both of them, towards the bed as the screech of metal feet scraped along the bare hardwood floor behind them; the bedding itself pressing with a metallic, aluminum knock against the wooden wall as each man stood their ground, not wanting to give an inch as they honed their senses in on one another in their passionate kiss. 

Then John’s hand dipped downward, his own bared hand caressing out towards the belt line of Lincolns pants, letting the sensitive tip of his fingers trace across the metal of the buckle, down past the leather of his belt, down finally to what he wanted; His black lovers cock, hidden behind the fabric of his jeans. 

So he trailed his hand on downward outlining the bulging shaft of Lincolns manhood against the imprisoning denim, letting his fingers move downward even more, as he felt every inch of the 10 inches that he knew that he had, feeling every vein, every throbbing bit of flesh in tune with Lincolns own growing heartbeat as he trailed his finger down further towards his bulging sack. 

Then, he cupped his cock in his hand, and felt on upwards slowly back towards the head as he felt, and heard, Lincolns moan against his lips, tasting his excitement as he stroked back and forth downward towards his heavy sack once more, and then back up in a slow, smooth procession; masturbating him through his pants before he leaned back with a thin line of saliva connecting their lips to one another, the last vestige of their heated kiss. 

“Yea, like that don’t you huh?” John asked deviousness at play within his mind as he pushed further with his hand till Lincoln nearly fell back to the bed, his gritted teeth a signal to the pleasure as he just gave a low, horny groan of want. 

“Jesus. For fucks sake, at least let me get my pants off…” was all he could say through heaving breaths. 

In that moment, John’s hands slowed its grip, an idea coming to mind as he just pulled his hand back in agreement, and shrugged “You know what. Why are we wearing our clothes Lincoln? It’s hot as hell outside, and we both know what we want…” John started to say, and then he turned, a smirk dancing upon his lips as his expression turned from coyish playfulness, to mischievous and cocky, showing the full brunt of his confidence. “ … Let’s just take off what we got and go from there.”

A moment passed, Lincolns rational mind taking back over from sensuality that overtook his senses for the moment before he just grinned, and nodded his head. “God, been waiting for you to say that. Been far to, too long wearing this. Just been wanting to get out of this thing.”

“You do look sexy in it though Lincoln, aint going to lie. Get that sexy ass of yours out of it though.”

Lincoln then sat up a little bit more as he brought his gloved hands up to the button of his shirt. Undoing each button slowly, bit by bit before he exposed his broad, brawny body beneath with each success loosening of his shirt. His abdomen, the six pack that he had, showing as sweat lined down between each abdomen muscle. His dark, black skin glistening with that sweat, only glowing in the encroaching night as he moved his hand upwards even more towards his chest, rolling his shoulders somewhat as scars from his time in Vietnam criss crossed against his flesh like a canvas of pain. Marks of his heroism, and of his sacrifices. His deltoids and triceps taut and tightened with his movement before he went to take off the leather gloves. 

Though John clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Why don’t you leave those on huh? I think we’ll still have fun with your gloves on.” He said with a slight grin.

Lincoln looked to him, and scoffed as he shrugged. His hand moving downward towards the outline of his pulsating bulge; the last thing he was wearing that denied access to his body for his lover. “If you say so John. Not going to help me with my pants huh?” he asked, a brow raised in question. 

Without hesitation to his movements, John stepped forward, cupping his strong hand against the bulge of Lincoln’s crotch as he trailed his thumb upwards in a slow, teasing little circle to feel the man’s girthy once more within his touch. Trailing his hand on upwards, past the head as Lincoln drew a shuddering breath, up to the zipper of his jeans as he slowly pulled downward. 

Soon, the jeans fell, and Lincoln stood there in all of his glory; scarred, but a delicious caramel. His body flexing at the rush of endorphins as goosebumps tickled his flesh. His girthy dick, 10 inches erect, sprung up from his thigh with a bouncing wave as it shook from side to side with each movement of his thighs. Thick, strong, and veiny; just how John liked it. 

He looked downward in appreciation, and grinned. His bare hand taking the heated meaty length in his own hand as he felt it throb quickly. Stroking all the way to the base and back upwards towards the head where he trailed his thumb along its head and then back downward once more. “Mmmm… Love this you know.”

“Heh. Yeah well I love you too, what can I say?” Lincoln replied with bated breaths, pushing John away for the moment as he turned his eyes back to his white lover. “Don’t see you getting naked now do I? Not going to leave me standing here being the only one naked are you?”

“I’m getting to it, Jesus. Can’t a man enjoy his lover’s body a little bit more?” John replied in teasing words, stepping back to the push before he chuckled and roped his sinewy arms through his shirt to peel it away; the button up shirt already having been opened so long ago, now meeting Lincolns pile onto the floor as he reached a hand downward towards his own cream colored slacks, trialing a finger along the belt buckle, tapping it in thought before looking to Lincoln with a bit of a grin; naughtiness at play within his mind. 

“Say. Lincoln. Belt seems stuck. Want to help? Could use an extra pair of hands here.” He said, in drawl pouring between his lips as Lincoln, with a semblance of knowing what John was up to, nodded in agreement as he stepped up closer to the man, and then lowered himself downward onto his knee’s as he settled between John’s thighs. 

“So what do I get out of this deal huh?” he asked, hooking his fingers in the hemline of John’s pants as he pulled down, achingly slow, waiting for the other man’s response. 

Slowly, John shifted his hips from side to side as he reached a hand downward, brushing his finger through Lincoln’s hair before his thumb traced along the edge of a scar that sat along his temple that ran through his hairline, lost in a murmuring thought before he replied. “Besides a face full of cock huh?”

“Guess that’s my answer huh?” Lincoln replied, and then tugged down unceremoniously as the rest of the slacks bunched, and fell. His fingers caught in the man’s underwear as he revealed what was hidden beneath the bulging clothes. 

Exactly what Lincoln wanted to see as Johns own cock sprung up suddenly; thick, smooth, with the head of his member bright pink, almost as if it was blushing. A pearl of honey dew like pre-cum pooling down beneath the head. The scent of smoke, cologne, and soap hitting Lincolns nostrils as he saw his cock bounce with a waving dance in front of his face. John’s length not as big as Lincolns himself, but impressive still with the man’s stamina. 

No words spoken, none yet as Lincoln continued to inhale John’s musky scent and then leaned in, bringing his full lips out into a kiss as he let the head of John’s cock press in against his mouth. His lips parting somewhat as he breathed out heavily, letting John feel that warmth press of his envelop all along his length before Lincoln continued on downward with that kiss. Lewd, wet pops emanating over each throbbing inch, from beneath the head, on downward towards the base of his cock where his pelvis met the flesh of his heavy sack, and then a light little lick followed out. Lincoln letting the broad side of his tongue swirl across one of John’s testicals. 

A groan escaped between John’s lips as he watched the erotic display, and then he pulled back a little bit, his hand pushing through Lincoln’s hair for the moment as he spoke, almost intoxicated. “Damn… don’t ruin it just yet Lincoln. Go get yourself a smoke, and then I got an idea.”

Lincoln winked, and then slowly stood, but not without another smooch to the tip of John’s dick as he then stood to his full height – just a bit taller than John – and turned then, stepping away towards the back of the cabin as he took heavy, deliberate steps. His core flexing with each step to showcase his muscled frame, as his mine swam in the pheromones of carnal desire. Turning to give John a view of his backside then as he went to retrieve the pack of cigs that were left on the end of the night stand. 

John watched; eyes’ peering from the darkening world towards Lincoln’s muscled ass, up along the curve of the other man’s back, up towards his shoulders and then back downward in appreciation as Lincoln reached for his zippo lighter, flicked it, and burned kerosene with an orangish hue. Another smell to intermingle itself between them both as he struck the end of the white stick – though not the white stick that Lincoln wanted between his lips as he hummed somewhat and brought that light to his lips to place fire to the cigarette. Then with a burning tip of red hot chemicals, it fired up into a haze of wafty fumes and ashy smoke.  
“That’s it.” John spoke then in a lulling purr, beckoning Lincoln back to his side as his cock twitched in anticipation of what was to come. “Now come back here. We still have a lot of playing to do, don’t you think?”

Lincoln winked at him, wearing nothing more than the leather gloves in hand as he brought his hand up and held the cig in hand, inhaling deeply as he felt the rush of nicotine fill his mind and lungs. Narcotics never having felt so good before as his body warmed by the feeling of euphoric high. Turning, he padded his way back on bare feet. The tip of his dick swaying with each step as he brought himself closer towards John. 

The first thing that touched him was his own manhood, sliding the veiny shaft of his caramel brown length against John’s own pale length, feeling the nuzzling effect of his shaft against his own before their pelvises ground up against one another. John’s hand reaching down to grasp both men’s dicks in hand as he rubbed them together. The friction only building up heat between as John felt the surging crackle of electricity mar his mind, and Lincoln felt the need to want more from his lover as he leaned in to resumed the kiss.

John didn’t resist; how could he when it was what he wanted as well? His lips leaning in to take the smoky breath from Lincoln with another kiss as Lincoln exhaled slowly, letting him enjoy the smoky flavor of ashen cherry. Sharing in their rush as his breath hitched before he pulled back with a trickling lick of his tongue along the tip of John’s. Bringing up that cigarette to enjoy once more before he inhaled, and shared it. John’s other hand, not stroking their dicks together, took the offered smoke and inhaled. 

His hips however, were a different story as he ground forward against Lincoln’s own till their pelvises met, and their shared masturbatory position positioned their cocks upwards between their crotches and against their bellies somewhat before pulling back and letting his shaft trail down to Lincoln’s own heavy, full balls. Lincoln’s cock pressing in with a rub across the base of John’s dick before he pulled back just a bit more, and kissed him once more.

Their hunger and their passion building up more and more between as smoke poured from between their lips. The sound of a moan escaping John’s lips as his tongue probed deeper into Lincolns, losing his mind to the desire as his body simultaneously numbed, and felt on fire at the same time before he shivered, and pulled back, suckling on Lincoln’s tongue before he pulled back and extinguished the flame of the cigarettes completely, and his passion only a little bit. 

“That’s it big guy. I can’t take it anymore. I want to feel that big cock of yours in me.” He said. Growling deeply within his throat for a moment as he felt the need rise up within him. His stomach flittering with apprehension and excitement as Lincoln looked to John. Dark brown eyes dulled with pleasure, but suddenly alight with his own excitement. 

“You sure? Last time I was worried I hurt you John.” He said, apprehensive at first as he looked with lidding eyes down along John’s own body glistening with sweat from the Louisiana heat and their play. Down along John’s own six pack abs, down to the V shape of muscle beneath his hips that trailed down to his nearly unused erection. Then, to his own cock as it stood straight out bigger and stronger than John’s. 

John’s own eyes trailed down to look as well, knowing fully well what Lincoln’s worry was about, but he didn’t care. The numbness and high that he felt coursing through him as he felt like a man moving without thought – just on pure instinct alone – and bringing himself closer towards Lincoln as he reached that hand out, and slid all along Lincolns cock as if to pull him closer to following along. “Don’t worry about. I’m tough as fuck, you know that right?”

A moan escaped from Lincolns lips as he closed his eyes for a moment and followed along behind. The bulbous tip so close to the curve of John’s own ass as he felt the warmth of his flesh mere inches from his tip. He felt like an animal trapped, but being pleased. Felt that instinctual need to fuck growing within him, dulling his senses as he nodded his head and stepped closer. 

They moved away from the bed, John taking the lead as he stepped up towards the window of the cabin that overlooked the watery forest outside. Glittering lights of lightning bugs flitting in the darkness like will-o-wisps set to lure hikers to their mortal doom. 

Then with one movement, he released Lincoln from his grasp, reached out with both hands and lifted up the window. Allowing the cooling breeze of night to blow in off of the water’s edge and through the cabin, chilling them both with a welcomed wind that fluttered back the curtains from the window, and peeled off the layer of sweat that John felt washing off oh him in a wave. 

Then he bent over, and showed his end to Lincoln as he felt his black lover step up behind him and slide that 10 inch length of his between his ass cheeks. Giving a shuddering hushing intake of breath, John drooped his head with a growl as he backed up and rolled his hips upwards till he felt the bottom of his balls rub against Lincoln’s own warm balls and back forward. 

“Yea big guy, this is all for you. So you better fucking take care of me you hear?” he said, gritting his teeth in anticipation as his breathing deepened in want. 

Like an animal then, Lincoln reached out with his hand and pressed his large palm between John’s muscled scapula’s, pressing him down to the window sill as he trailed the head of his cock down between the man’s cheeks and then towards the puckered rim of his ass. Feeling the girthy head of his length trailing against the winking round muscle, feeling the heat of his asshole kissing him, almost as if to pull him deep into his tightened walls. 

And then he plunged in with a groan as he pushed till the ridges of his wide head slid in past the muscles, and into his ass. Feeling the tightening muscle gripping him as it flexed, relaxed, and flexed again. 

John gritted his teeth and leaned forward as pain and pleasure soared up along his backside in dangerous waves. Feeling Lincoln shoving his massive pecker deep into his anus as he pushed back slowly to fight through that pain and see if he can take him all within him. Thinking he shouldn’t have gone in dry, but he became addicted to that pain as his senses overloaded in on themselves. His hand gripping at the window sill as another puff of windy air breezed past into his face to chill the inside of the cabin. 

“Goddam man, don’t go too quickly…” he said breathlessly as Lincoln fought the urge to drive his cock deeper into john. Feeling that winking ring of muscle squeezing him the deeper he plunged in till he made it about halfway in, worried for what it would do to John before the other man bucked up with a slam, kissing Lincoln’s pelvis with his body as his ass cheeks pressed and flattened against Lincoln’s meaty thighs. 

Lincoln flexed then, feeling his abdomen muscles tighten and the muscles of his legs flex with the sudden surge of pleasure that warmed its way up his spine to his brain, and then he pushed forward as his hand pressed John down onto the sill even more as he pushed forward with his hips till John’s pecker waved between his thighs with each thrusting roll of Lincoln behind him, feeling the pulverizing thud slamming against his back end as he filled his ass up with each rolling thrust. His balls slamming in against his own like a lewd newton’s cradle, sending him surging forward, and then backwards needily as he felt his body grip Lincolns shaft as far as it can go into him before the pain overwhelmed the pleasure and he groaned out. 

“Tryin…. Tryin….” Was all Lincoln could say in between thrusts. His hips arching forward as his back squared up to get a better look down to the man beneath him. His legs encircling around Johns own as he buckled beneath the pleasure between them. Losing sense of everything in that moment as the rhythmic thud of their bodies colliding echoed off of the walls amidst their moans, and their grunts. 

Eventually their heated exchange continued onward, building to a crescendo as Lincoln, in a fit of passion, leaned forward and slid a hand beneath John to pull him upwards before he slid his hand down quickly to John’s heaving cock and stroked him. His hand moving downward towards its base as he gave him a reach around each time he nearly hilted his massive cock deep in John’s ass, pulling backwards, with his hand stroking all the way to the very tip of his dick and back down. Sliding upwards as if to lift John up from his feet to keep him standing as he fucked him, and masturbated him at the same time. Feeling John’s precum oozing down along the side of his hand in small, pearlescent filmy trails. 

Suddenly John turned his head and nipped at Lincolns lips and kissed at him in passion. No words to say, only the sound of his pleasure escaping his lips every so often as he deepened his expression of love for the other man, deepening his tongue between Lincoln’s own lips as he bucked back harder, getting closer and closer to the edge of orgasm each time their bodies fully connected, driving back to push Lincoln from the floor to the bed. 

Then suddenly, John stopped his kissing assault and pulled back with a moan, his eyes tightening in pain and pleasure as he slammed hard enough to feel John’s cock hilt itself fully within his ass, and he gave a shake. 

“F-fuck man…” was all he said before finally, he quivered and came. Thick blasts of hot ropey cum exploding from the tip of his cock onto the floor, splattering against the wall, and beneath the window as his mind blanked in sudden surprise, nearly passing out as the pain then shot up from the base of his spine to the back of his head like a race track on fire. 

Then suddenly Lincoln snarled lightly beside John’s ear, and felt the man cum in his hand, catching him off guard as he tried to fight back the feeling that grew in the pit of his stomach. To fight back against the sudden rise of heat that butterflied up to his chest before he released and let go. His own orgasm just as powerful, but contained within John’s rectum as his cock expanded, pulsated, and exploded, feeling the heated liquid splooge all around his shaft in a sea of warm liquid before he finally pulled back with a wettened squelch of victory, and panted. Catching his breath as he held his arms around John’s own body and tried to catch his breath, and not falter down onto the floor. His knee’s weakening from the power of his orgasm, feeling his wet, glistening black cock pool droplets of jizz down to the floor beneath. 

Then another breeze blew, and brought both men back from the abyss of unthinking pleasure, back closer towards rationality as each man rode the high of their cumming back down to earth. 

“Damn...” John spoke first as he slowly rose up to his feet, and turned to face Lincoln with a slight grin, shaking his head a little bit as he stepped forward and patted the man on the chest. “See? Didn’t hurt me one bit.”

Lincoln could only smirk in response as he shook his head and leaned in slowly towards John to kiss once more. Letting his breath heavily baste the man in warmth before he stepped back after the deed of the kiss was done, eyes looking towards him, almost in hazy thought. “Yea I guess you’re right. Was being careful though. What can I say? Love you.”

John could only chuckle as he shook his head. “Yea. I love you too. What now?”

Lincoln looked then down towards himself for a moment, spying his sweat slicked form, the stickiness of orgasm all along his thighs and pelvis, and shrugged somewhat, the smell of smoke, ash, sweat, and jizz filling his nostrils. “You know, why don’t we take a shower, see where we go from there huh?”

“Like the way you think.” John could only reply with a snorting chuckle. His hand reaching up slowly to brush through the strands of brownish blond hair that layered itself in thickening sweaty strands, brushing it back along his skull as he took once step forward, and felt the rush of pain along his thighs before he straightened himself out, and walked again. Limping only slightly with his step to the bathroom as Lincoln followed, and soon, took the lead. Stepping into the bathroom further as he walked to the shower first. 

“Cold water. Aint no electricity out here. You fine with that, right?” He asked, turning back towards John with a brow raised as he reached up to the faucet to turn with a squeaky, rusty twang; the water, at first, dribbling lightly before it sprayed out in thick puffing spurts of pressurized water, pummeling the other side of the ivory colored wall behind the back as John stepped up, and trailed a large hand down all along Lincoln’s backside to stroke his hand across the man’s ass. A chuckle rumbling deep in the pit of his stomach as he looked first towards the water, and then up to Lincoln’s face. 

“Not at all. I think we’ll find… another way to warm the water up.” He replied with his hand trailing from back, to front. Feeling along the well-used muscle of Lincoln’s leg, slowly then towards the side of his still sticky shaft. Trailing his fingers with butterfly like touches down towards Lincoln’s base as he stroked slowly all along his length once more. Feeling it throb within his grip, elongating, and hardening once more. Each naughty tug filling up his palm with more and more meat, back to Lincoln’s normal 10 inches. 

Lincoln then sighed and tossed aside the gloves he wore; the last vestiges of clothing he kept as he straightened himself up to let John play with his body like a toss. Letting his hands raise up over his head with a stretch, giving his lover a beautiful view of his body fully in motion before he winked and stepped into the shower first; goosebumps forming along his back even before the leather gloves landed on the floor. 

“Christ almighty…” He said with a sigh, feeling the coldness drizzle down from his shoulders on down his back to replace the glisten of sweat, to the glisten of water as he watched John lower himself down on one knee. One hand still firmly on his dick as he stroked, almost pointing the end of his massive prick to his face while his other hand pooled the water that fell beneath his abdomen, John taking that water to stroke all along his heavy cock, washing it away as he just chuckled to himself. 

“What are you doing down there?” Was all Lincoln could think, caught between alertness from the coldness, and alertness from John as he angled his hip upwards, letting John trail that water, cleansing hand down along his fleshy manhood. 

“Washing your dick of course. A fucking like that you gave me out there deserves something. I think I’m going to reward you nice, and properly…” Was all he could reply, leaning in slowly, kissing the very tip of his erection as he looked upwards. That long, firm tongue of his flicking, teasingly, along the underside of Lincoln’s head. 

He shivered, and held a hand out to the side of the shower before he laughed. “Think you can take it all this time?”

“Going to try.”


End file.
